


The magnificent adventures of Magna Capra

by KiwiMayCry



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons Online
Genre: Battle, Bisexuality, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, High Fantasy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiMayCry/pseuds/KiwiMayCry
Summary: An unlikely band of adventureres meet up by accident. They travel the world and live through adventures, eventually meeting an archenemy, best friends and the loves of their lives.





	The magnificent adventures of Magna Capra

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-written story of the DnD group I am helming. The people in the group at some point requested me to take the things they did and re-write it into a story. This isn't the original adventure 1:1, but as close to it as it makes sense as a story. I hope someone enjoys this. Please note that english is not my first language.

Prologue  
Henson Chulch had been a guard for many years. More specifically he was a soldier, trained and armed to kill, but his interest in really killing was at an all-time low. Maybe it was of his advancing age, but going into battle sounded more and more gruesome by the minute. His last couple of jobs reflected his fading will to fight. He worked for a would-be wealthy merchant, accompanying him on his travel from one village to the next, he didn’t see the merchant sell a single thing by the way, and then parted ways, since the payment was bad.   
Next he started working as the shop guard at a local alchemy store. He stayed there for a couple of weeks. Payment was good, lodging was provided and the shopkeeper, an elderly lady who smelled of bats, left him alone mostly. Soon she realized that she spend money on a guard she didn’t need, since most of her customers were locals and people she grew up with. Yes, Henson Chulch asked himself why she hired him in the first place and he asked her that same question. Apparently she didn’t feel safe anymore, with rumors of a dark force emerging in the west, bandit hordes raiding cities along the coast to the east and the woods she wandered for supplies swarming with wild animals. Weeks passed without any noticeable incident, so the elderly lady released Henson of his duty, gave him his pay for the rest of the week and send him on his way.  
Since he didn’t pay a lot of mind to rumors he headed west. The rumors he had heard in the village, and from the alchemist couldn’t be true anyway. People said a dark cloud was moving across the land, bringing death where it went, but Henson couldn’t spot a single cloud on the way ahead of him. Hoping to find a new arrangement to fill his purse with coin, he visited every village and city on the road ahead of him, but he didn’t find a job suiting him. Most of them sounded too dangerous, for very little pay. After two weeks of travel and about five settlements without work for him, his money was running dangerously low. That night Henson Chulch decided to go hunting in the woods near the road. A rabbit would be nice. A rat if it’s going really bad. A deer if destiny is in his favor today.   
The woods were as dark and gloomy as the rest of the land. Most of the trees had died or were close to it, the ground was dry, black dirt covering the forests floor with no moss or mushrooms in sight. Also no plant here bore fruits that a man could eat. Hoping for a deer was really far-fetched at this point, but even though the years had his skills go rusty and he hadn’t hunted in well over a decade he could still track an animal. While slowly walking between the trunks of the dying trees, following what he believed to be a rabbits trail, he came to a big clearing. The ground on the clearing was green with grass, a single light shone through the clouds above his head, down on this very spot. It was so bright that Henson’s eyes could barely stay open. The smell of the grass filled his nose with a pleasuring feeling of better days, when he grew up on his parent’s lot, back in the north. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he suddenly heard a man clearing his throat.

“Have you lost your way, good man?” the man said, spooking Henson Chulch to the bones. He jumped backwards a good step or two, looking at the hooded figure in front of him, who he had not seen standing there.

“What – who – where?!?” muttered Henson. His heart was pumping in his chest as if he had just sprinted a mile without rest. 

“A man, the name is Daos, and I believe we’re in the forest near the village of Widrigam. Does that answer all your questions?” the man said in a calm and collected voice. He spoke without much motion, only waving his left hand around slightly, while staying completely hidden behind his hood. He was covered from head to toe, only his hands were visible. They looked crinkly, hinting at his advanced age. They looked human. His voice supported thoughts about his age. It was a deep voice and sounded weak. 

“Ye – yes? I don’t know. You spooked me. I didn’t see you standing there.” Said Henson in response to the very detailed answering of his questions he had just blabbered out.

“That was not my intent, good man. What is your name, and what brings you to this god forsaken place?” said the man, who introduced himself as Daos, now coming a step closer towards Henson.

“Henson Chulch is my name. I was just hunting for game. Starving, you know? Men’s got to eat! Ha-ha.” He laughed to hide his still rising discomfort, not knowing what to make of the situation.

“I see. Henson Chulch, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. It seems destiny has brought you here.” said Daos. 

“Destiny, huh? I thought it was some animal tracks. Ha-ha.” Again, he laughed, grabbing the back of his head with his right hand, being a bit embarrassed by the bad joke he had just made. To his astonishment Daos laughed, too. 

“That is very funny. Animal tracks brought you here. I see you have a good sense of humor!” he said.

“People have said I know how to make an evening in the tavern a little bit brighter!” Henson said, slowly gaining a bit of confidence. 

“That is good, yes. Very good. I am in need of a man with your qualities, Henson Chulch.” Said Daos, his hood moving up and down in a motion as if he was inspecting Henson.

“A man of my qualities? I am not sure I understand what you mean good sir.” Answered Henson.

“Let me explain. You are out here in the wilds, stumbling across this strange place that is so unlike the rest of the forest. You want a few pieces of gold in your pocket and a warm meal in your belly, and you don’t want to work a dangerous job for it. That’s why you’re hunting small rabbits, isn’t that right, Henson Chulch?” explained Daos, making a gesture as if he already knew his words were the truth.

“Maybe. Probably. Yes. So what do you need someone like me for?” he asked. Henson wondered why the stranger knew his name, but he thought it unwise to ask about it right away.

“I am in need of an individual that will go to a specific road, to a specific crossing even and wait there for a specific woman to arrive. That woman will hand that individual something of great value to me. The woman will then leave and said individual will bring the item here, to me. That is all.” Daos said. 

“That sounds easy enough.” Henson thought out loud.

“It is, it is, my good man. And I pay well.” Said Daos, reaching into a pocket of his cloak, taking out a big bag which made the sound of rustling coins. He threw the pouch over to Henson, who opened it immediately.

“This must be at least 1000 pieces of gold.” Henson said.

“Yes, at least.” Answered Daos calmly.

“And all I have to do is stand at a road and wait for some woman to give me something and then give it to you? No fighting monsters? You could tell someone to kill a small dragon for this money, you know?” Henson explained, being skeptical. This was too good of a payment to be true.

“Oh, but Henson Chulch, I don’t need a dragon killed. I just need that specific item in my hands, here on this piece of forest.” Said Daos. 

“What exactly is it that I would bring you?” Henson asked, cautiously. He didn’t want to blow his chances at easy money, but it was obviously suspicious. The man didn’t show his face until now, he was extremely vague and the task was too easy for that amount of coin.

“You see, it’s just a list of names. Names of people, to be precise.” Said Daos.

“People? What people?” Henson was getting restless. Was he getting in league with an assassin here? He would have none of that. While he didn’t have a problem with people dying for money – it happened at every corner of the country – he didn’t want his name involved with such a thing. If he were to get into trouble, because he got greedy, the money wouldn’t do him any good anyway. 

“I don’t know yet. That’s why I need the list, you know? The names belong to people, but these people are not from….around here, if you know what I mean. They might not even be from now.” Daos said.

“Not from now? Not from around here? I don’t understand a word of what you’re saying.” Henson explained, looking frustrated.

“Henson Chulch, it is not necessary for you to understand a thing of what I’m saying. Isn’t that beautiful? Isn’t that easy money? So what do you say? Will you take me up on my offer?” asked Daos.

“You’re not some kind of assassin, whose going to go and kill all the people on that list, are you?” Henson said, ready to draw his blade, even though his hands were shaking.

“By the gods, no. I am no assassin. And if you think about it: Would it be bad if the people on the list all died? Or would it be good? We both don’t know who is on there right now. Maybe all of them are murderers? Maybe all of them have done something very bad and deserve to die. We will only find out, if you bring the list to me.” Explained Daos.

Henson thought to himself for a moment. He could just run away with the money, but Daos didn’t seem like an ordinary person. He could be a sorcerer or some other kind of magician and just turn him into a fly and smush him, but if he just wanted that in the first place they wouldn’t have this conversation. And despite Henson not wanting to get in league with assassins he never thought of their business as something that might do good in the world. So he did as Daos said: he thought about it. For a very long moment the two men just stared at each other, Daos waiting for a reply, Henson weighing his options. So, what if the people on the list were all bad people who deserved to die? Daos said he was no assassin, but he also implied the possibility of him killing everyone on the list. Then again, he didn’t know those people. He could grab the list, get it back here and then just part ways, never knowing what happened.   
“What tells you I will come back?” said Henson “I already have the money. I could just run away. Why trust me?” he wanted to make sure that running wasn’t an option and he couldn’t think of a smart way of phrasing it, so he just blurted it out.

“Because destiny brought you here, Henson Chulch. You are the one chosen to deliver the list to me, it is written in the stars.” Anwered Daos, pointing upwards to the sky, which didn’t show any stars at this time of day. “Besides,” Daos began again “if your mission is successful I will add the same amount of gold on top of what you already received. Consider the bag in your hand a token to cover your expenses for the time.”

Henson was torn. Skepticism controlled his mind, but his body wanted the gold, food and a good warm bed.   
“Okay, I’ll do it. Tell me where I need to go.” He said, putting the money in the bag he was carrying.

“Very well, I am delighted to hear you say that.” Said Daos, pulling back his hood. Henson feared he would now see that Daos was in fact a monster or something that was not human, but to his surprise the man revealing himself was quite ordinary looking. He was older, his hair grey, combed back very orderly and crinkles in his face. His eyes were dark blue and he was indeed a human, as Henson had suspected earlier. A small scar went horizontally over half of his left cheek, it was already healed, but still clearly visible. “Come over here, good man, and let me explain.” Daos continued, pointing at a tree close to him.

Henson had left most of his fear behind. He was very certain he was not in danger, otherwise he greatly misunderstood the situation and though he couldn’t quite comprehend Daos nature, Henson thought himself a good judge of character. He walked the last few steps towards the tree Daos led him to and looked upon it. It seemed to be a normal tree to him.  
“So, do you have like…a map or something?” asked Henson.

“Something like that,” said Daos, pointing towards the tree “We will now find out where you need to go.” He continued and with a wave of his hand the bark of the tree started to reform itself. The wood creaked and groaned, replaced itself in a way that made it look like streets. Some parts of it formed small formations that resembled trees, even a city became visible. Henson was impressed. He never witnessed magic like this before.

“So you were a magician! I knew it. Could see it on your robes! I got a nose for those things you must know!” Henson said, clapping his hands and looking on interested, as the map finished forming.

“Ah, yes. You got me. My attire gave it away, huh? You have such a keen eye, good man!” Daos said, flattering Henson even further. “So crossing you need to go to is south to the city of Milson Creek.” He said, inspecting the map very closely. 

“Milson Creek is two weeks away from here!” bellowed Henson, who just realized his trip was going to be quite long. “How did you read that from this map?” he asked, since he himself couldn’t decipher it very good.

“Oh I just recognize it. I travel a lot. These rock formations over here, it’s the Ogre Blood pass. Milson Creek is the only settlement in the area.” Explained Daos, pointing to parts of the map that just looked like common bark to Henson. “And two weeks travel should be no challenge for a man like you, should it now?” continued Daos.

“N – No. It’s not. It’s just further than I expected.” Said Henson, still inspecting the map, trying to figure it out himself, but to no avail.

“Good. So everything as we agreed?” asked Daos, folding his hands together in front of his belly.

Henson took a second, but he didn’t want to back down now. He just needed more information. “The way is not an issue. But how long do I have to get there? And how long do I have to wait? And how will the woman know it’s really me she’s looking for?” he asked. The questions kept piling up in his mind.

Daos smiled, “Ah I see you have the right questions. Very good. That proves you are the right person for the job!” he said. 

“Uhm, so you wanted me to ask those questions?” asked Henson, confused. He felt without those answers it were impossible for him to actually complete the task, so it was wondrous that Daos seemed so delighted about the fact he asked for them.

“Oh my good Henson Chulch, too many people these days are fit for nothing. Consider it to be the last test, to confirm you’re the right man. And you passed! Congratulations.” Daos said, holding his hand out to shake Henson’s, who slowly reached out to Daos in return.

“Th – Thanks. I guess?” he said, unsure of what to do.

“So, right to it now, will we? First, you should try to be there in about three weeks. That gives you a little extra time to spend some of that hard earned money. Afterwards you need to wait there as long as it takes. Could be a day, could be a month, I cannot tell you that right now. The woman will come when she is ready to come. She will know that you’re the right person, because you will be there waiting. No one knows of the location but you, so it’s easy enough, right?” explained Daos with a certain passion following his words. He seemed to like to explain things, though none of the things he just said REALLY answered any questions.

“I understand,” said Henson “I just hope I don’t let that woman of yours wait, when I am not there in two weeks. Don’t want to be late on a lady!” 

“Don’t worry, good man. She won’t be there in two weeks, I am certain of it.” Said Daos in reply. He took another good look of the map, waved his hand and the bark of the tree reformed itself back to its original shape, no trace was left of the map, which Henson saw just seconds before.

“Okay, I guess I have to trust you on this one.” Said Henson, shrugging, looking around. “So I will take my leave then. You will wait here? In these woods?” he asked.

“I will be here when you come back.” Said Daos, looking at Henson with a calm, expressionless face. Again he didn’t answer Henson’s question, but just gave him some kind of reply that could mean a number of things. Would he be here, or would he simply return here in time? Henson didn’t dare to ask any more questions, and frankly didn’t feel like it would yield good results.

“Very well. I bid you my farewell, until we meet again, mister Daos.” Said Henson, slightly nodding towards the man in front of him. 

“So long, Henson Chulch. Have a save journey, good man.” Said Daos, returning the nod. 

Henson turned around and started to walk away. He somehow felt uneasy, but also very happy about the pouch of coins in his bag. Then it dawned on him that there was a question he still needed to ask.   
“I just now remember, how did you know my name?” he said, turning around, but Daos was gone. The spot where he had just stood was empty. Henson looked around, trying to spot the man. “Daos? Where did you go?” he asked, loudly into the forest. His voice echoed between the trees, but he received no answer. “He must’ve teleported away. Magician’s sure are something.” He said loudly, but more to himself.  
Henson made his way back to the road he used to travel to this forest. The journey to Milson Creek was not a hard one. With the coin he had, he could maybe even acquire a carriage ride for most of the way, or even drive all the way to his destination. His travels would be pretty safe then. And he’d be there faster, a thought he enjoyed. It meant he could stay in town for an extended period of time. Milson Creek was famous for its hot springs and the ladies residing within certain establishments. With that thought in mind, Henson Chulch left the forest behind him.


End file.
